theislandsfandomcom-20200214-history
Celebrity Character Profile: Britney Spears
. ---- ---- ~ CELEBRITY CHARACTER ~ ---- ---- . . ---- ---- ---- -- Content of this page and stories this character appears in are FICTION' ' and are merely for entertainment purposes, with NO financial gain, or malicious intent. Please enjoy the work put in on these fictional parodies. -- ---- ---- ---- . - - . . . . . 'Celebrity Character Profile: Britney Spears' ---- . REQUESTED BY: . Celeb_Courtney, PLAYER: . Celeb-NPC, ADMIN: '. Celeb_Courtney, . '''ROLE: '. Singer / Celebrity, . '''FIRST APPEARANCE IN STORYLINE: . __________, STORYLINES INCLUDED IN: . ::::::: -- __________, ::::::: -- __________, ::::::: -- __________, ::::::: -- __________, ::::::: -- __________, LAST APPEARANCE IN STORYLINE: . N/A, . FULL NAME: . Britney Jean Spears, AKA: . N/A, __IN: . #'''___-__, . '''GENDER: . Female, ETHNICITY: . Caucasian, FROM: . __, HOMETOWN: . __, SPONSOR: . __, LIABLE-INDIVIDUAL: . __, LIABILITY-DEPENDANTS: . :::::::: -- __________, :::::::: -- __________, . EMPLOYMENT: . :::::::: -- __________, :::::::: -- __________, :::::::: -- __________, :::::::: -- __________, . ORIENTATION: . BiSexual, PARTNER / SPOUSE: . __________, SO / GF / BF: . __________, FAMILY: '''. :::::::: -- Jamie Lynn Marie Spears, (little sister), :::::::: -- Sean Preston Federline, (son), :::::::: -- Jayden James Federline, (son), '''FRIENDS: . :::::::: -- Christina Aguilera, :::::::: -- Paris Hilton, :::::::: -- Nicky Hilton, :::::::: -- Nicole Richie, :::::::: -- Lindsay Lohan, :::::::: -- Madonna, :::::::: -- Miley Cyrus, :::::::: -- __________, :::::::: -- __________, :::::::: -- __________, :::::::: -- __________, :::::::: -- __________, :::::::: -- __________, . . . ---- 'Background:' . __________ Born 'Britney Jean Spears', she has an estimated net worth of $220 million. Britney Spears is famous for her acting, singing, songwriting and dancing. The talented star has been performing as an entertainer since she was a young girl. Before Britney Spears become a famous pop singer, she was on a television show as a child actor, which was, “''The Mickey Mouse Club''.” The songs that made her even more popular in 1997 were “''Hit Me Baby One More Time'',” and “''Oops I Did It Again''.” Both songs become international hits because of their catchy lyrics that were easy to sing along to and their catchy beats. Britney Spears is worth over $220 million dollars and half of the money she made in the first decade was in the music industry. This pop star sold over 100 million records worldwide and ranked eighth top artist in the year 2000. The star also made some of her money for a limited clothing line she designed herself. Today, the pop star still is making albums with hit songs on them such as, “''Circus'',” and “''Till the World Ends''.” With the well-deserved money Britney Spears has earned she has bought a $20 million dollar mansion in Hidden Hills, California. The lovely mansion has 10 bedrooms, 13 bathrooms, beautiful hardwood floors throughout, an oversized kitchen with marble counter tops, and game rooms for the kiddos. Outside the home on the property, there are even private gardens to walk through, a complete tennis court, large swimming pools and several hot tubs to soak in that are built into caves with luxurious waterfall and magnificently beautiful trees surrounding. The pop star always enjoys spending her money on fine cars, clothing, cosmetics, shoes, and dinning out with friends and family. She even loves spending money on her lovely children and doggies Lacy Loo, Bit Bit, Lucky and Lady. When it comes to Britney Spears personal life, it is full of drama. She has been in several relationships with Justin Timberlake, Jason Alexander, Adnan Ghalib, Kevin Federline & Jason Trawick. Kevin Federline and Britney were once married and are divorced now, but do share two beautiful boys. Along with all the relationship drama going on, Britney has had her own personal struggles with illnesses and drinking. She has even been emotionally unstable at times, but with help from her family and friends, she pulled through the hardships and is now focused on her boys and music career. . . . ---- 'Physical Stats:' . -- Dress size: 4 Measurements: 35-27-35 inches (89-69-89 cm) Shoe/Feet: 7 Bust size: 32C Height: 5’4″ ( 163cm) Weight: 135 pounds (61 kg) . . . ---- 'Transportation': . __________ . . :::::: -- White Mercedes-Benz G55, :::::: -- White Jaguar XK, :::::: -- Black Maserati Gran Turismo, :::::: -- White BMW 328i, :::::: -- Black Mercedes-Benz CLK, :::::: -- White 2014 Lamborghini Aventador Roadster, . . - Britney's Mercedes-Benz G55 1.jpg|Britney's Mercedes-Benz G55 Britney's Mercedes-Benz G55 2.jpg|Britney's Mercedes-Benz G55 Britney's Jaguar XK.jpg|Jaguar XK Britney's Mercedes-Benz CLK.jpg|Mercedes-Benz CLK Britney's Maserati Gran Turismo 1.png|Maserati Gran Turismo Britney's Maserati Gran Turismo 2.jpg|Maserati Gran Turismo Britney's BMW 328i.jpg|BMW 328i White 2014 Lamborghini Aventador Roadster.jpg|White 2014 Lamborghini Aventador Roadster - . . . ---- 'Housing': . __________ . . . ---- 'Pets & Animals': . __________ . . . ---- 'Gallery': . - Britney-Spears 12.jpg Britney-spears-1s.jpg Britney Spears 104970.jpg Britney Spears 59030687-1-.jpeg Britney Spears 4527405225 c252ae0ab7 o.jpg Britney Spears 4528038754 02ef92ea3e o.jpg Britney Spears 5575006809 64952447bb o.jpg Britney-spears-10341833-1280-960.jpg Britney Spears 30124091712.jpg Britney spears babyonemoretime-640.jpg Britney_Spears-2011.jpg Britney Spears prom55.jpg - . . . ---- 'Notes': . . . . . ---- . . . . . Category:Celebrity Gameshow Contestants Category:IRL-Female_Celebrities